Port Hadley
Port Hadley is the South East Asian Nation played by Robert Can't in Iron and Blood 4. It was also seen in the brief run of Iron and Blood 2 and despite many historical changes the timeline of the Nation is continuous between both. Chronologically, it first appeared in Imperium Offtopicum IX, but was replaced by the Socialist Republic of New Sinhala after the start of I&B2. History The British Uprising of 1722 The Norse Civil War was a large conflict of the 18th century that managed to span the majority of Northern Europe, The conflict had a political start with the powers of the royalty being brought into question but many secessionist movements also took the opportunity to try and break away. one such group was the Britons living under Norse rule. Nobles from England, Scotland, Wales and the Manx Counties all banded together in the formation of the Briton’s Uprising as it was then called. The Cross Family The secessionist capital was the small market town of Garstang in North Lancashire. This was the powerbase of the affluent Cross family. The Cross family had interests and investments across the world; especially interests on the Arabian Peninsula and in Southern India. They were able to call upon many resources from their colonial possessions as well as use their influence to convince other affluent colonial families such as the Coombs, Ashtons, Alstons, Porters, Halpins and Newbys to join the cause. Together these and many other families rallied under the Cross’s Crest and an army was raised in Garstang. The Army had strength of 35000 men compared to the 2000 strong Lancashire detachment of Government forces. The Government forces surrendered after 2 weeks of the siege of Lancaster and the Britons soon consolidated their position by taking the undefended cities of Preston, Kendal, Manchester and Liverpool. Separate uprisings occurred in the Scottish Highlands where the clans were gathered by the Earl of Montrose. In Wales the Welsh forces managed to take and hold the majority of Northern Wales including Bangor, Aberystwyth and Porthmadog. The other successful risings were cantered in Oxford, Cambridge, Canterbury and Tadcaster which all had a majority of Secessionist support. In the autumn of 1722 Harold Cross called a meeting of all the revolting noblemen which he dubbed The Gentlemen’s Council in which he established himself as the Lord Presiding of the rebellion. The Rebellion saw many early victories in the North of England especially. Over the course of the war the uprising established this as their main base. However the rebellion was ill equipped and was soon crushed by the much more efficient Government forces under the leadership of Norman general Gilligan Betsworth. Gillian eventually brought the rebels to bear at the battle of Lancaster, fought to the south of the castle on the rolling and marshy land the Uprisings reliance on cavalry and guerrilla tactics were both rendered nonviable. the boggy ground meant that the cavalry could not charge and the open terrain made sneak near impossible. The massed ranked infantry under Gillian's command slowly closed in on the Uprising's camp. However just a few days before the attack something completely unexpected happened. On the 4th of February 1724 Harold Cross died of fever in the Uprising's camp on the banks of the river Lune. At first no one was willing to retake his place as Gentleman Presiding of the council but during the lengthy council meeting a young and ambitious merchant from Garstang proposed a brilliant plan. Thomas Hadley and the Gand Exodus of the British Gentry The Gentleman’s council had seen its situation as untenable. Its last refuge closed in on all sides by a vastly superior force. The only option was surrender or death. Thomas Hadley however suggested something different, another idea that could allow them to eventually escape. He firstly appealed to the Gentleman’s council to give the Gentleman Presiding the right to executive decision, centralising the council’s power and instating the Gentleman Presiding as a ruler for life. He then said that if this were done he could use the centralised power to negotiate a settlement without the constant bickering of various Lords as to what peace is favourable to the rebellion. The Regional Divisions of Port Hadley Land ownership in Port Hadley is restricted to the Gentry, it is illegal to own land without holding a title. Titles are only given out on the permission of the Gentlemen’s council or the Lady Hadley. All land that isn’t owned by private owners is made part of the Ducal Estates. The one exception to these laws are newly integrated or protectorate territories, for example the Madagascan Princedom and The New Territories. The Ducal Estates These are the lands official attributed to the Lady of Port Hadley, all land in this area is owned by the state and is generally put to use in plantations of tea and other organic exports. The population in these areas is of an above average literacy rate not only in Port Hadley but in the southern hemisphere. This is the location in which the majority of the arts that make Port Hadley so famous take place. It is also in these lands that Port Hadley itself is located. The Demography Sinhala is dominated by the migrants from across the world. It is also a very top heavy society. Britons dominate the upper classes accounting for 87% the rest is mostly comprised of French, Dutch and Russian migrants. The Middle classes are filled with migrants from Europe, mostly artisans with very few entrepreneurial types. Another interesting feature of Sinhala’s middle class is that it seems to exist solely to provide for the upper class with that being the majority of its employment. There are also a disproportionate number of artists due to the lavish subsidies provided by the patronage of the Hadley Family. Outside the cities the lower classes are mostly natives to Sinhala and work on the extensive tea plantations or as servants to the large households of the Gentry. There is very little industrialisation or Urbanisation due to heavy enforcement of the urban planning of the Hadley Family; all unwelcome and illegal dwellers are forced out of where they are and back to the countryside, however once out there Healthcare, housing and pensions are provided. Wages are fair and the crops are taken in by the Hadley Family as the land is their property. The Mainland Ducal Territories are operated similarly. However there is a much higher proportion of Dutch people in the population structure and slightly more urbanisation. The Leyton Estates New Manxland Freetown Thorley Freetown Thorely was initially established on the west coast of India by the Portuguese under the name Goa and it retained its name up until in 1902 when Lady Marie-Charlotte Hadley commissioned the Lord Thorley on a project to build the city anew. Lord Thorley had presented to the Gentleman’s council a plan for the restructuring of the town. In the report of his ideas he spoke with idealism about a society without limit where mankind could seek to better itself. There would be no law, no regulation, there would not even be a law to enforce that there should be no law. His idea was to create a foetal society, a new life from scratch. He did however want to ensure that his planned settlement remained like a paradise of free thought and expression and so didn’t want to drag in too much of an underclass of poor workers seeking a better life. Thus he proposed a system by which entry to the settlement would require a large donation to be made. This meant that only the rich would be able to gain entry. He raised concerns about the need for a servant class to perform the more mundane tasks that would allow the society to flourish and thus proposed a divided town, on one side the rich would live and on the other side the servant classes in an area that required significantly less donation to secure a place in but rigorous suitability testing and limits on numbers. Bradley’s Land The Estates of the Lordship Cross The Northern Princedoms The New Territories Lands of the Council of Gentry New Lanarkshire The Davies Barony The Greene Barony The Wignall Estates Category:Countries Category:IOT9 Category:I&B2 Category:I&B4